


You've Got Some Cutting Nerve

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: I Tried, M/M, first date (eh see what i did there?), i suck, possesive!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: This is a sequel to my Tom Delonge/Matt Skiba fic called Picture Me This. I would highly recommend reading it first but this could also be a stand alone. After a one night stand with former guitarist Tom Delonge, Matt gets a call or you know, 15, from one Mark Hoppus reminding him about "practice."





	You've Got Some Cutting Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my lovely friend Hoppskibjack <333

Matt awoke in the morning pressed firmly against an expanse of warm soft skin putting a smile on his drowsy face. He was still bare from the activities Tom and himself participated in after a few drinks that led to a spar in bed. “Good morning Matthew.” Tom said giving him a tight squeeze. “Hey, Mark called you like 15 times. I was gonna wake you up but you just looked so damn peaceful.” He said again nuzzling into the nape of Matt’s neck.

“Fuck! I was supposed to meet up with him for practice today at like ten… What time is it Tom?” Matt asked flying out of bed, struggling to pull on his clothes. “It’s almost noon.” He replied trying not to snicker at Matt falling over while sliding on his jeans.

“I’m so sorry to have to leave like this. Call me later okay? Um… If you want to.” Matt said giving Tom a peck on cheek. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind another hook up.” He winked smacking the other guitarist lightly on the ass watching him walk down the hall to the front door. Upon walking out, Matt realized he had left his keys down stairs on the couch. “Fuck me.” He thought aloud and raced back in down the stairs.

“Okay. Bye for real this time.” He called to Tom who was still in bed giggling. “Bye Skiba.” He said back. Matt then hurriedly started his motorcycle and took off to Mark’s house. It only took him about ten minutes to get there. Mark had given him a spare key when he had first joined Blink officially, telling him if he ever needed anything just to drop by. Since then they had become really good friends so Matt wasn’t nervous at all just walking on in.

Mark was sitting on the patio outside tapping his foot like a worried father waiting on his daughter to come home. “Matt where the hell were you? Why didn’t you pick up I called you li-“ He cut himself short after seeing Matt’s attire. He had grabbed the wrong shirt and was dawned in one of Tom’s own AvA shirts. “Mark..?” Matt nearly squeaked out, seeing anger grow on his bandmate’s face.

“You were with Delonge? Why? Better yet, why are you wearing his shirt?” Mark asked, his tone sharp. “Uuuuh… He invited me out to lunch to clear stuff up… yesterday.” He replied. Mark’s jaw about hit the floor. “What do you mean yesterday Matthew?! You stayed the night?! You slept with Tom?!” He asked, voice raising even more.

“Why the hell are you getting so pissed, Mark?! You’re acting like I sold you out your deepest secrets or something. Look I know you two don’t get along anymore bu- … Mark… Mark are you crying?” Matt lowered his voice to a gentle tone upon seeing tears cascading down his friend’s face. He reached out to wipe them away but Mark moved backwards. “Mark please! Tell me what’s wrong! I’m sorry for what I did… Why are you crying?!”

Mark bit his bottom lip trying to calm himself, not trusting his voice not to falter in this state. “You slept with Tom… and… and I… I… just forget it Matt. Go home.” He said turning away to walk back into the house, heading towards his bedroom. “Damn it Mark! Tell me why you are so upset! That cannot be the only reason! I don’t want to see you like this because of me!” Matt shouted, walking at a brisk pace to catch Mark by the shoulder, turning him.

His face looked worse now. His face was red and blotchy, eyes swelling from the tears, and his nose running slightly. “I wanted you Matthew. I’m in love with you and now I’ve lost you to my ex-boyfriend… Am I supposed to feel any other way than this?” He said shoving at Matt’s chest, not really putting any force behind it.

Matt was taken off guard by Mark’s confession. He felt his own tears now stinging in the corners of his eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?” He asked, though it was stupid because how was Mark supposed to know this was going to happen. “I didn’t feel it was the right time…” And what Mark was going to say next just about broke Matt’s heart. “I was actually going to surprise you and I set up a bit of a date for us out on the deck… the whole practice thing was a lie. I was just too worried about your reaction to ask you over the phone.” He finished.

“Mark… I’m so so so so sorry… Please Please forgive me. I honestly like you. I do! You have been such a good friend to me over the years and now you are my bandmate and my best friend. I really hope we can work this out somehow… I’ve been so lonely these past few years… I guess that’s why I let myself do those things with Tom. And I’m sorry.” Matt replied trying again to get close to Mark. This time the other allowed it.

Matt gently caressed the bassist’s cheek, wiping away the remnants of his sobbing. “Come out on the deck Matthew.” Mark said taking the hand from his face and intertwining their fingers. Matt smiled and let himself be drug to the lawn chairs outside. Soft scented candles were lit to ward off the insects and Mark had made salads for the both of them with Matt’s favorite dressing. Towels were also hung over the chairs as well as a pair of swim trunks. Mark had already put his own earlier. He strangely looked attractive in the pink Hawaiian flowers.

“Oh gosh Mark… This is so nice. You really know how to woo a man don’t you?” Matt asked, beaming from ear to ear. Mark laughed and sat down throwing the shorts at Matt. “Go get dressed handsome.” He said causing the guitarist to blush. He returned only moments later with the same floral pattern on but orange. “I don’t really think this is my color.” Matt said laughing, it nearly matched the recent bleach that he had put in his hair, it hadn’t been the best brand and more or less tinged his short locks a burnt yellow.

“Well I think you look great.” Mark said, perhaps staring a little too long. Unlike him, Matt had forgone his t-shirt, though it was much to Mark’s pleasure seeing him out of Tom’s clothing. They both sat down to eat their lunch and chatted about idle things and concerns about the upcoming summer tour. When finished, Mark dared Matt into seeing who could make the biggest splash upon diving into the pool. Fuck the waiting to digest standard. Mark of course waited until Matt was under than jumped in coming up to claim it was him that made more waves. Then he declared the winner should get a kiss, even though either way it worked out in his favor. Matt rolled his eyes and indulged his friend, now boyfriend? He thought and softly pressed his closed lips to the bassists.

“You are a trip Hoppus. You know that?” He chided wrapping the slightly shorter man in his arms. “I try.” He replied smirking. They spent the next several hours dicking around in the pool messing with one another. It only worsened as Mark had brought out wine coolers earlier and they started getting more comfortable around one another. Night had fallen as well and the patio lights were a nice touch to the atmosphere, as well as the heater that had kicked on.

“Mmmm this is nice.” Matt said leaning on the steps. “It’s so nice out tonight. Heh… at least you wined and dined me before making the moves.” He said again as Mark started to kiss down his neck, Matt had been sitting in his lap for the better part of an hour. Both had just been gazing at the stars. “Shall we head inside?” He then asked, gasping slightly at the end of his question. Mark had nipped at the base of his shoulder, causing a small bruise to form in his milky skin.

“I have something better planned. Well… it was just in case.” Mark said blushing a bit. “Why Mr. Hoppus, do you take me as the kind to put out on the first date?” Matt asked teasingly. “W-well no! I just… maybe I was hopeful..?” He replied. Matt laughed and followed him out of the water back up to the patio.

Pillows were strewn about a pile of blankets encompassed by a circle of the same candles that Mark had burning earlier. This must have been what Mark was up to earlier when he had “excused himself to go to the bathroom.” Matt would have been lying if he had told someone that the sight didn’t make his heart flutter and his eyes tear up again.

Mark wrapped a towel about his waist and took off his swim trunks beneath it before laying in the pile, beckoning Matt over into his arms. Matt repeated Mark’s actions before stepping over the candles and pillows to let himself be embraced. “You know we don’t actually have to do anything, right? I just thought it would be nice to enjoy this evening with you. It’s too pleasant to spend it indoors.” Mark said nestling against the man in his arms.

“But what if I want to?” Matt replied, biting his lip, giving Mark such suggestful yet innocent eyes, the bassist thought his skin was going to melt right off his bones. “Well than I am a lucky man.” Mark said, audibly gulping. Matt chuckled and rolled so that Mark was on top of him. “You sure are, at least for tonight.”

Mark’s expression dropped. “Just for tonight?” He asked quietly. “Now you know I did not mean that. Yes, the night I spent with Tom was just a one-time thing. But this? With you? No my dear Mr. Hoppus. You are stuck with me.” Matt replied running his hands along Mark’s bare sides. His skin was now cooling from the water droplets that lingered. “Now, are you going to let me take up your offer?”

The bassist smirked and slotted his lips perfectly against Matt’s, gliding his tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away, but just for a moment. “Who am I to refuse Mr. Skiba of his indulgences?” Matt snorted and pulled Mark back down, shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth twirling them together. Mark made a surprised noise and moved his hand up to take a grip into Matt’s hair. He tugged tightly pulling a similar noise from the other’s throat.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time Matt. Ever since I saw you on that stage at warp tour all those years ago. I’m telling you now if I had had just a few more drinks that night I would have gotten the nerve up… Though I’m glad I didn’t. I want this to be special. I want to show you just how much you mean to me. How you make me feel.” Mark exclaimed, pressing his growing hard on into the jut of one of Matt’s hip bones.

Matt smiled up at him as he looped his fingers beneath the towel, dragging it slowly off Mark’s body. The bassist blushed and hissed slightly at the night air enveloping his now completely bare body. “Hey that’s not fair.” He said hooking his index finger in the fold of Matt’s towel all but ripping it off. It was now Matt’s turn to blush and he made an attempt to cover himself with his hands. “Uh uh uh.” Mark smirked and batted his hands away. “No need to get embarrassed. You’re with me.”

Mark went in for another kiss, taking Matt again by the tongue as he now traced his fingers along several of the guitarist’s tattoos. “God you are stunning.” He remarked. Matt looked up into his eyes and subconsciously licked his lips. “Please Mark… Please make love to me tonight. Show me what it’s like to be properly adored.” Matt replied reaching up to run a hand through Mark’s mess of hair.

The bassist felt as if he was going to cry again. Such emotion erupted inside his chest he felt he was going to burst. A sense of pride followed as he was about to claim Matthew Fucking Skiba as his own. “Hah take that Tommy boy, he’s mine.” He thought selfishly to himself.

He began trailing wet open-mouthed kisses down Matt’s neck, taking the time to lick and suckle on a sensitive ear lobe. Matt gasped and urged Mark further down. His cock throbbed in anticipation and want. Mark obliged him and bit along his clavicle descending to his chest. He made sure to take each pebbled nipple into his mouth. Teasing and pulling on it with his teeth, biting perhaps just a bit too harshly to draw out high-pitched moans.

“Unngh More!” Matt said, arching his chest up into Mark’s onslaught of teeth and tongue. Mark smirked against his chest and sucked softly on one while twirling the other between his forefinger. He could feel Matt bucking his hips up, his erection brushing against his own. Mark moaned and ground down, impatiently seeking friction. “Fuck baby… Wait here a moment. I forgot something.” He said reluctantly raising up off him.

Matt whimpered in protest but let Mark step into his house. He came back with a small bottle and a foil square. He kneeled back down before Matt and ripped it open with his teeth. The guitarist watched on as he rolled the latex down his shaft, pinching the top making sure it would not break. Matt’s expression shifted to that of apprehension, Mark took notice.

“Don’t worry Matty. I’ll be gentle okay?” He said bending down to give a kiss to the other’s navel. Matt smiled and looked upon him through his dark lashes. “I know you will.” He replied. Though, it wasn’t worry he wouldn’t be gentle, rather he wanted to be good for Mark. He wanted to give him all the pleasure that he could.

Mark popped the top to the bottle and coated his fingers in the lube. It was cold so he rubbed it around, warming it in his big hands. “Ready Matthew?” He asked, placing one finger against his opening, wriggling it against it. “Y-yeah.” He replied breathily.

He inhaled sharply as Mark pressed the first digit in. Sadly and regretfully, he was still slightly loosened from the previous night’s romp with Tom. Mark saw this in his face and shushed him. “Still so good for me baby.” He said adding in a second. Matt squirmed and moaned, which echoed off the deck. “R-right there Mark!” He stuttered as the other man pressed his skilled fingers into his prostate.

He instead withdrew his fingers from within Matt and replaced it with the slow burning sensation of his cock sliding in. Matt’s face was frozen into an O-shape graced upon his lips. Mark’s hard cock was thick and pulsing as it opened him wide. “F-fuck Mark! D-don’t wait just move. Mark! God please move!” Matt pleaded, rocking his thin hips rigidly, not at all in time with the slow thrusts Mark made.

Mark bit into the side of his cheek as he complied with Matt’s pleas. They sounded like such sweet prayers as they made their way from his kiss-bruised lips. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this but was determined to make his Matthew cum first. He angled just so that the head of his cock would slam into the guitarist’s prostate with each shove.

Moans and the slightest amount of drool escaped from Matt. He dug his blunt fingernails into Mark’s shoulders before moving one hand up to entangle in his dark spikes, which had gone limp from pool water and sweat. He also had his legs hooked around Mark’s waist where the towel had been just minutes before.

The full body grip he had only tightened when he felt his orgasm ripple through him. Hot streams of cum spurted out coating both their stomachs as Matt screamed out Mark’s name. He was sure the neighbors would complain in the morning. Though he didn’t care at all at the moment. The tight walls he was currently engulfed in constricted further causing him to follow Matt over the edge. He groaned and slumped over as he hurriedly pulled off the condom covering Matt’s chest in his cum.

The two softly laughed at the mess and laid together, once again gazing up at the midnight sky. “That was the best sex I have ever had.” Matt said reaching over to grab a towel wiping them both off. Mark huffed out his agreement and put an arm behind Matt’s head bringing him closer to snuggle and ride out the high together. “Guess that’s a challenge.” He said giving the other butterfly kisses.

“Oh really? Can’t wait then.” Matt replied burying his face into Mark’s sex-warmed chest to protect himself from the night air. “Getting’ cold?” He asked pulling one of the blankets around their lower halves. “There we go sweetheart.” Matt smiled and kissed him languidly enjoying the afterglow with his new lover. “This is the perfect night and as I stated before. Mr. Hoppus, you sure know how to woo a man.”


End file.
